He is back
by anySuzuki
Summary: Holmes no pudo evitar dejarle una pista al final, pero Watson tampoco pudo evitar buscar al infeliz desgraciado que le debía una explicación. Versión de la película/ Oneshot


_Disclaimer: "Algún día, algo será mio... pero no hoy y tampoco creo que mañana"_

**Sherlock Holmes: He's back**

**Oneshot**

John Watson no era una hombre que pudiese ser sorprendido tan fácilmente, _claro que no. _Vivió suficiente tiempo con su poco ortodoxo compañero de renta y todos sabían que no era el ejemplo de ilustración del siglo. _Quizás sí. _Quizás no. La policía de Scotland Yard al menos lo consideraba útil, _cuando no buscaba dejarlos en ridículo, _y su fama era conocida de distintas maneras en todos los rincones de la ciudad. Desde el detective hasta el maestro del disfraz, el adicto y el luchador callejero, últimamente mejor conocido como el difunto _Sherlock Holmes, _por eso Watson consideraba que conocía todo del hombre.

_Qué equivocado estaba._

Muerto o vivo, estaba hablando de Sherlock Holmes, _el hombre que siempre tiene una solución. _El hombre que sin importar qué siempre tiene una respuesta inteligente esperando.

_¡¿Por qué demonios no se había esperado esto? _Era la perfecta pregunta, _claro. _Pero él mismo lo vio caer. El mismo vio en sus ojos escrita la despedida y no le tomaría a un genio el descubrir que ese era el fin. _No, _incluso el podía describirse como genio porque después de todo, _él _entendía a Holmes. _O algo parecido. _Así que además de resolver el último misterio que quedó en sus manos, pensó por varios días y noches las posibles salidas a la última aparición de Holmes, incluso al principio lo tomó todo con una sonrisa burlona, ya que conociendo al infeliz desgraciado, seguro estaría colgando de un lugar, _no podía haber sido esa su mirada de despedida. _

Así que los primeros días de búsqueda, maldijo a Holmes. _Se estaba escondiendo muy bien de él._

Conforme avanzó el tiempo, comenzó a pensar como Holmes. _Toda posible ruta de escape o preparación antes y después. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir._

Cuando fue demasiado el beneficio de la duda, le decían que olvidara a Holmes. _Habiendo probado que ya era imposible cualquier cosa._

Así que no era él quien estaba equivocado, claro que no, _él _siempre estaba en lo correcto. Que hubiese una persona cuyo hobby era dejar en ridículo a los demás no era su culpa, _menos cuando se suponía debía ser su amigo. _

_Su amigo muerto._

Por el cual escribió esas cosas tan… _a su memoria, _y cuya última hoja había sido arruinada al final con un signo de interrogación (?)

_Con un final abierto. _Oh no, eso no era un final abierto. _Era una declaración perfectamente clara para el doctor Watson, _de que el demonio había sobrevivido, así Mary lo negara con toda su fe y que la ciencia la respaldara. Holmes era un hombre de ciencia y aún así no hacía nada dentro de lo común y creíble. Ese signo por ejemplo y el hecho de que el cartero hubiese dado información adicional como que iría al parque a observar las palomas por _quince minutos _antes de volver a su recorrido original.

_¿Qué cartero diría eso? _Obvio no era un cartero, no… a Watson nadie lo engañaba.

Así que con una hoja arrugada en el puño derecho se dirigía al parque, hablaría con el _cartero _y saldría de dudas finalmente. No importaba que el cielo amenazara con una fuerte lluvia. _Podía desatarse el infierno y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. _

Alcanzó al cartero cuando los quince minutos terminaban, el hombre encorvado que había estado sentado en una banca junto a un sucio vago recogía el maletín en el que transportaba el correo. Se paró frente a él impidiéndole ruta de escape y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ejem- trató para empezar. No pudo sostener la mirada hacia el hombre y se encontró mirando en cualquier otra dirección, incluso entrelazó ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

_¿Cómo empezaría una charla con un muerto? _Quizás no tenía sentido pensarlo después de todo, sabiendo del tipo de muerto. Pero no había llegado hasta ahí para rendirse.

-Ejem- continuó, no recibía respuesta alguna del otro.

-Doctor Watson, no sé que lo trae aquí hoy pero creo que debería cuidarse esa garganta- el hombre de ojos escondidos por una mata de cabellos grisáceos se dignaba finalmente a contestar. _Watson debía admitirlo, _de todos los disfraces, ese era el más convincente y vaya que no siempre tenía buena suerte para lograr una apariencia diferente a la original.

_Momento, se estaba desviando del tema original._

-Y ese es un buen disfraz Holmes, ¿Pero te molestaría si habláramos cara a cara? Sin bigotes faltos, en tu estatura normal y yo daré lo mejor de mí para no aprovechar que tu tumba está hecha- al doctor Watson le había encantado decir todo eso último. _Nunca lo admitiría, _pero era como una droga que lo mantenía cuerdo día a día por más raro que sonara. Tener ese intercambio de palabras sin sentido para algunos pero tan necesario para él era revitalizante.

Lo había intentado con Mary, pero no había dado el mismo resultado. _En esas ocasiones bromeó acerca del asunto con una sonrisa boba, _vaya que había metido la pata.

El _cartero _no se movió mucho más pero su silencio comenzaba a poner más nervioso a Watson que miraba a su alrededor y las nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban.

-Ahora, _Holmes. _Llevo esperando respuestas por demasiado tiempo, _maldito desgraciado_, así que no te irás sin contestar-

Y estaba llegando a su límite, empezar a insultar a Holmes… _no, _llamarlo por su verdadera naturaleza era invocar a las mejores respuestas del otro y vaya que necesitaba eso. Nada de rodeos o tontas explicaciones que por más absurdas que fuesen, John Watson no las desecharía como mentiras.

Finalmente el _cartero_ se movió incómodo bajo la alta mirada del doctor y ajustó la correa de su maletín en el hombro.

-Todos lamentamos su pérdida, doctor- comenzó, Watson de inmediato quiso intervenir con una mueca de burla pero fue silenciado –Y por mucho que sepamos que necesite del Sr. Holmes, no es sano ir llamando a la gente de la calle _maldito desgraciado_. Susodicho hombre está muerto, no manche su memoria de ese modo, doctor-

_Curioso. _Era la palabra que utilizaría Watson para describir esta situación. Sabía lo mucho que Holmes se resistía al hecho de ser descubierto en uno de sus juegos, pero en esta ocasión en lo toleraría por más tiempo. _Habían sido meses de su desaparición. _Le había dado el tiempo suficiente para jugar lo que quisiera, él por el momento no se encontraba para más rodeos. Levantó ambos brazos y tomó de los hombros al cartero.

-Basta de juegos _HOLMES_- insistió sacudiendo al hombre con esperanza de que un poco de brutalidad médica lo hiciera regresar a su lado _un poco más _racional.

_Maldito el minuto en que siempre era probado incorrecto._

El viejo cartero levantó la mirada por primera vez con algo más que miedo y confusión descrita perfectamente en sus ojos. Miró a Watson como si estuviera demente y en unos cuantos pasos lo rodeó comenzando a hacer su camino lo más rápido y lejos posible, ocasionalmente mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no era seguido.

_Maldición._

Watson sintió que sus hombros caían un poco al ver al cartero alejarse. _¡Oh, demonios! _Insistió su mente recuperando un poco de su lado racional y pasándose una mano enguantada por su cara y cabello. _¿Qué acaba de hacer? _Zarandear al verdadero y pobre cartero que había sido atrapado en el juego. Un cartero que si se le permitía añadir, era cartero desde antes de que _él _viniera al mundo y sus huesos ya no estaban para las aventuras _o zarandeadas. _

Un cartero al que atendería sin cobrar hasta que su conciencia lo permitiría.

_Oh…_

-¡Maldición, Holmes!- pateó el suelo con coraje haciendo que un charco chispeara su pantalón. Al darse cuenta solo suspiró –Mejor no se aparece frente a mí en algunos meses más- era una buena sugerencia.

_Porque nadie le diría que estaba muerto, no de nuevo. _Solo que se había equivocado de disfraz, por eso el cartero se veía _tan _convincente.

El cielo comenzó a relampaguear y la lluvia no se hizo esperar unos segundos después. Watson solo atinó a quedarse ahí mirando al cielo con una fastidiada expresión de derrota. _Había estado tan cerca. _Pero debía admitir que eran contadas las veces que había vencido sobre Holmes, así que el sabor de la derrota no le debía resultar extraño.

Suspiró una vez más. Estaba empapado, Mary no le diría nada si explicaba su repentina salida a sabiendas de la tempestad que se avecinaba, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, sabía que al llegar empapado por una u otra razón, ella no le diría nada. Lo conduciría junto a la chimenea con gracia y amabilidad, minutos después le llevaría una taza de té y por último un baño caliente estaría listo.

_Lo que haría una esposa perfecta, obvio._

Pero él había _desgraciadamente _aprendido a ver más allá. _Palabras de un –difunto-. _Por lo cual sabía que mientras él se daba una larga y caliente ducha, Mary estaría sentada en la alfombra tratando limpiar la mezcla de agua y lodo que él seguro dejaría en su camino hasta la chimenea. _Y no diría nada al respecto,_ pero lo haría con la devoción esperada de cualquier esposa.

_Él no quería eso. _Él no quería vivir en la rutina y compartir techo con alguien tan normal y predecible.

Pero de todas formas tenía que regresar a casa, así que dando un último vistazo derrotado alrededor, suspiró.

-Desgraciado infeliz- guardó la hoja de papel en lo más recóndito de su ropa y se giró para emprender el paso.

-Has estado insultándome mucho los últimos diez minutos, Watson ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?-

_Eso era. _

_Ahí estaba._

John Watson se detuvo en seco más no se giró. _Oh, claro que eso era. El comentario que esperaba. _Lo saboreó como un postre que no comía en años, pero no impidió que una indignada y estrecha mirada apareciera en su rostro antes de girarse en su solo movimiento. Miró acusatoriamente al vago en la banca que tenía un periódico en el rostro.

_Tan obvio. _

_Tan Holmes._

Se acercó con una sonrisa que no sabía ni por qué tenía, quizás nervios y felicidad que no encontraban la forma de compartir una misma expresión. Levantó el brazo en el aire para atacar un punto sensible y doloroso del cuerpo humano, pero justo cuando lo dejaba caer con toda fuerza, fue detenido por detrás.

-¿Atacando a vagos ahora, Watson? ¡Por dios! ¡Trataba de no creer en los rumores de que John Watson se había convertido en un hombre de casa que ataca carteros y vagos, pero veo que es cierto!- dramatizaron para él.

-¡Demonios!- se soltó el doctor sorprendido del agarre por detrás de su brazo.

-¡Watson!- gritó el otro en el mismo tono –Pero prefiero el término de _desgraciado infeliz _si no te molesta, _demonio _es una palabra un tanto cristiana-

Watson finalmente se giró, quedando a cara por primera vez después de dos intentos fallidos con el hombre que lo había mantenido paranoico ya por cerca de treinta minutos y en los últimos meses. Lo recibió una mirada aburrida y tan normal.

-Holmes- afirmó. _Necesitaba afirmarlo, _rió suavemente bajando un poco la mirada para ver de pies a cabeza al otro hombre. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su cara, el otro enarcó una ceja.

-Ya que tu inspección está completa, Watson, ¿Te importaría hablar bajo un techo? De preferencia el techo de tu casa, claro- Holmes rodeó al doctor con una sonrisa bonachona para empezar a caminar en la dirección del ya mencionado lugar –Bonito tapiz el de tu estudio, por cierto, la Sra. Watson le dio el toque femenino-

John Watson alcanzó al otro por el cuello de su gabardina y lo detuvo, incluso lo obligó a girarse con otro calculado movimiento.

-Holmes…- comenzó, era lo único que había dicho hasta ahora -¿En qué clase de sociedad todo esto es un saludo formal?- _oh, el éxtasis de conversaciones estúpidas._

El hombre que había sido atrapado juntó ambas cejas pensando por un momento.

-Nuestra sociedad, Watson- respondió eventualmente -¿O es que ya lo has olvidado? ¡La vida de casado te ha sentado mal!- dramatizó de nuevo.

_Nunca dejaría en paz ese tema ¿Cierto? _Pero ese no eral punto.

-Tal vez no me expliqué bien, déjame repetirlo lenta y claramente para ti, Holmes- comentó en tono calmado, _muy calmado _–¿En qué parte sueles fingir tu muerte por dos largos meses, once horas y treinta y cinco minutos, luego comienzas a dejar pistas para que tu _ilustre _ex–compañero…- Holmes rodó los ojos ante la palabra resaltada -…te busque en el parque cuando una tormenta se avecina y además de todo, lo primero que preguntas es si _HAZ HECHO ALGO MALO PARA MERECER TANTO INSULTO?-_

La lluvia interrumpía perfectamente bien el tenso silencio. Holmes pareció pensar eso también, lo que molestó a su _ilustre _ex-compañero.

-¡Holmes!- reprimió el otro.

-¡Watson! ¡Deja de gritar, estoy a escaso medio metro de ti!- le regresó el otro –Y por cierto, puedes soltarme- Watson cumplió con lo último solo porque el brazo ya se le entumecía, pero eso no desviaría el tema de la explicación. Esperó pacientemente con ambos ojos enterrándose en el ser del otro retándolo a que le diera una vuelta más al tema y entonces no se haría responsable de lo que pasaría.

Holmes por su parte solo pensaba en si darle la versión corta o la larga, la dilatación en las pupilas de Watson al no parpadear le dijo que la versión corta _y rápido. _

-De verdad morí, Watson-

Bien, eso era un comienzo. Aceptó el doctor.

-Dios en su gran misericordia como fiel siervo que soy me salvó-

Watson dejó su frustración salir en un rápido y certero golpe a la nariz del otro. Holmes no hizo sonido alguno pero tampoco se dignó a mirar al doctor mientras la primera ola de dolor desaparecería y podía hacer desaparecer las lágrimas del dolor que le tocó hasta el alma.

-Ateo- murmuró por lo bajo con un poco de rencor, cerró los ojos y con un tirón se acomodó la nariz en su lugar. Cuando devolvió su vista a Watson, este no se veía más paciente –Te envié la prueba de mi supervivencia, ¿Qué más quieres?- se quejó todavía con la mano en la nariz.

Watson enarcó una ceja a manera de reto, no quería preguntar pero tenía qué.

-¿Y cómo… _si se puede saber, _te salvó dios?- retó a Holmes a rodear el asunto por segunda ocasión, esta vez el otro lo pensó _muy bien._

-Cuando estaba cayendo por la cascada pensé "_Oh demonios ¿Por qué los humanos no podemos respirar bajo el agua como los peces" _lo que me llevó a culpar a ese _ser _que todos llaman _Dios _que para ser tan _todopoderoso _no pudo asegurar la supervivencia de su raza. Pero agradecido y modesto me di cuenta de que tenía el cerebro suficiente para flotar a la superficie sin ser un cadáver- declaró con una sonrisa habiendo dicho todo perfectamente claro y sin respirar.

Watson sabía esa parte, así que levantó levemente el brazo para propinarle otro golpe de _dios _al detective frente a él, a Holmes no le tomó mucho deducir sus intenciones.

-Encontré mi poni en las laderas- declaró con orgullo el otro –O, él me encontró a mí… _ya no estoy tan seguro- _

-Holmes, los ponis no sobreviven en esas temperaturas- lo desmintió de inmediato el otro con un tono sumamente escéptico.

-Entonces era un bisonte- alegó Holmes de inmediato –Si lo pienso, era más rápido y robusto que mi poni, eso explica bastantes cosas-

Watson quería saber la historia completa, o al menos la verdadera. Pero sabía que bajo la tempestad Holmes no diría nada y menos si miraba constantemente a su alrededor. _Oh si, _había refinado sus métodos de investigación por su cuenta, era una manera de poder hablar bien de su amigo. _Aunque ahora lo estuviese pensando seriamente, _pero había notado la prisa por irse del otro, dando por claro el hecho que la lluvia lo molestaba, sin contar que su brazo derecho permanecía inmóvil dentro de la bolsa de su gabardina y algunas marcas en su cuello y rostro que habían sido mal disfrazadas.

En síntesis: _Tenían que ir a casa._

Y no sería por las buenas.

-Me es correcto suponer que tu herida no ha sanado, ¿Cierto Holmes?- comentó rodeando al detective para mirarlo de nuevo de arriba abajo como un halcón, eso hizo al otro sentirse más incómodo.

-No supongas, Watson. Y esos temas son el pasado, estamos en el presente- animó. –O al menos pregunta de otros temas en el pasado, ese tema está prohibido-

Watson sonrió macabramente.

-Entonces es buen momento para presentarte mis condolencias por lo de la Srta. Adler, antes yo…-

-¡Mi herida está perfectamente bien, Watson! ¡Me atendió un médico brujo de las montañas heladas!- lo interrumpió Holmes antes de profundizar en el tema. Incluso le dio la espalda.

_Eso significaba que el bastardo estaba bien. _Mentalmente dentro de lo que cabe.

Suspiró aliviado como nunca en los últimos meses y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se acercó al otro.

-Holmes…- tocó su hombro, el detective se giró con la mejor disposición pero fue noqueado de otro golpe certero de Watson en su cabeza.

_Si alguien le decía que lo dejaría mal un día de estos, él respondería que se le habían adelantado y que Sherlock Holmes había nacido así._

Con adrenalina inesperada, logró subir al _no tan pesado _detective a su hombro calculando en el proceso la cantidad de líquidos y comida que debía ingerir para recuperar su peso normal. Al igual que pensaba ya en algunos remedios para asegurar la completa cicatrización de la herida en su brazo y otras cuantas cosas para que Holmes pudiera andar solo en las calles de nuevo, dejando a Scotland Yard en ridículo. _Lo extrañaban en ese lugar._

Así mismo mientras emprendía camino bajo la lluvia, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a Holmes en volver, recuperándose primero de la catarata y hacerse lo más presentable posible antes de aparecer frente a él.

_Sabía lo testarudo que era, _aparecerse medio muerto frente a Watson quizás no había sido nunca una opción. Por lo cual se tardó dos meses preparándose físicamente después de una lucha contra aguas congeladas, seguramente habiendo pasado por la hipotermia, revisando que su herida no se infectara para cuando regresara a Londres y buscando un método poco convencional de hacerle ver al doctor que había regresado.

_Solo Holmes podía hacer eso, _solo Holmes complicaba tanto las cosas cuando bien pudo mandarle un tipo de mensaje para que lo fuese a recoger donde estuviera.

Holmes no era convencional.

Y Watson no sabía la reacción que tendría Mary, _incluso quizás se desmayaría. _Pero una leve sonrisa quizás sí pasaría por su rostro, antes de comprender qué significaba que Holmes estuviese de vuelta. _Entonces la competencia entre ambos empezaría de nuevo, _y mientras el detective dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes, Mary y él se dedicaría a limpiar la alfombra por el lodo que había acarreado consigo por medio de sus zapatos.

_Eso era ser conocido de Sherlock Holmes. _

_Eso era ser conocido de John Watson._

Gladstone ya estaba escondido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww oneshot dedicado a mi sobrina que cumple un añote! n.n y a mi mano izquierda, mejor amiga, kohai, confidente, MI WATSON personal! n.n (ohh si, tiene los mismos métodos salvajes de Watson)<strong>

**Les deseo a todos un feliz dia y espero que hayan disfrutado el "reencuentro" de estos dos :P No me podía quedar con las ganas**

**Review = Gladstone vivo (Bueno, vivo depende de Holmes)**

**any :3**


End file.
